Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method for a printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In the past, printing apparatuses have been available each of which includes a sheet processing apparatus capable of executing a saddle stitch bookbinding process.
In the sheet processing apparatus, a plurality of sheets on which images are printed by the printing apparatus are stored, and the center of each of the sheets are bound. The bound sheets are folded in two and are output in a book shape.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-142609 discloses a sheet processing apparatus which switches back a sheet having a printed image is switched back within the sheet processing apparatus, stores a plurality of such sheets, then finds the center of the sheets, folds the bound sheets in two, and outputs it in a book shape.
Use of such a switch back mechanism allows common use of a part of a sheet conveying path, and thus the size of the sheet processing apparatus may be reduced.
In a case where the mechanism for switching back a sheet is used, a sheet discharged with its printed side facing up is to be switched back. Thus, after one side of a cover sheet is printed, the cover sheet is added to the body without inverting the cover sheet. When a saddle stitch bookbinding process is executed, the printed side on which an image has been printed positions inside of the book bound product.
Inverting the cover sheet on which an image has been printed within a main body of the printing apparatus allows the book bound product with the printed side on which the image has been printed facing outside.
However, some types of sheets such as cardboard having a large basis weight may not be inverted within a main body of a printing apparatus. When such a type of sheet is used as a cover sheet, a book bound product having an image printed on the outside of its cover sheet cannot be generated.
Control in consideration of such a limitation has not been implemented in the past. Therefore, for example, a user may sometimes instruct to execute a setting which is inhibited without realizing it.
Some printing apparatuses may discharge a sheet having a printed side facing down. When a sheet on which an image has been printed is switched back and undergoes a saddle stitch bookbinding process in such a printing apparatus, the printed side having a printed image positions on an outer side of the resulting book bound product.
By printing an image on a cover sheet and then inverting the cover sheet within a main body of the printing apparatus, the printed side having an image printed may face inside of the resulting book bound product.
However, some types of sheet such as cardboard having a large basis weight, may not be inverted within a main body of a printing apparatus. When such a type of sheet is used as a cover sheet, the resulting book bound product may not have a cover sheet having an image printed on its inner side.
Control in consideration of such a limitation has not been implemented in the past. Therefore, for example, a user may sometimes instruct to execute a setting which is inhibited without realizing it.